


Diversion

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2017 (2nd Quarter) [11]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, References to Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: An AU to the brothel scene. The Marquis comes up with a distraction, and things get a bit… Carried away.





	Diversion

“How badly do you want to be shot?”  
  
It was the uncharacteristic severity and seriousness in the Marquis’s face that assured Grayson that this was neither a joking suggestion nor something he took lightly. They’d snuck upstairs only to duck into a room without a window, and that meant they were trapped.  
  
Which meant that Lafayette’s incredibly horrible and unappealing idea was really all they had left to them.  
  
“We might be shot anyway,” Grayson croaked, quickly starting to undo his jacket. “God, this is a fucking horrible idea, Marquis. How the fuck do you manage to come up with ideas this unbelievably fucking horrendous?”  
  
“It’s a gift, Galahad,” Lafayette responded without humor as he too undressed.  
  
Grayson could feel his cheeks warming as he stripped. It wasn’t being naked in front of another man- that had happened plenty of times in the last few hundred years. When living in close quarters with others- especially warriors- it was simply taken for granted that you would see a shirtless man, or see someone strip for a bath, or have to remove someone’s clothing when they were injured. No, nakedness didn’t bother Grayson, and he didn’t care if Lafayette saw him naked.  
  
What bothered him _immensely_ was the fact that they were about to both be naked in a bed together, pretending to have sex with one another.  
  
It wasn’t even that Grayson was… _Opposed_ to the idea of sex with a man (and really, there were worse men to consider than Lafayette).  
  
But after spending most of his life suppressing that particular desire and curiosity out of self-preservation (Grayson was old enough to remember the days when homosexuals were burned at the stake), the prospect of getting into bed with a comrade to simulate sexual intercourse was…  
  
Intimidating?  
  
Ridiculous?  
  
Fucking _insane?_  
  
But it was that same sense of self-preservation that made Grayson agree to the plan. He didn’t know the Rebels’ general stance on homosexuality, but he had a pretty clear idea about how they felt about the Order, and would rather take his chances with the Marquis’s mad plan than risk getting into a firefight in an enclosed area with no cover in enemy territory.  
  
As if on cue, there were voices in the hall, and they did not sound like prostitutes leading customers to a room.  
  
Grayson and Lafayette looked to each other; both were more or less naked now, and the time for delay or procrastination had come to an end. Lafayette shut off the lone lamp in the room and left but one candle burning to light the darkness; enough to be seen, not enough to be recognized.  
  
“Make it convincing, my friend.”  
  
An interesting note, regarding pseudo-intercourse when one and their partner are both naked in a bed and their lives are depending on the ruse being accepted as reality: Pseudo-intercourse treads dangerously near and often crosses the line into _actual_ intercourse.  
  
The Marquis really did push Grayson down onto the bed and start kissing him; this made sense because the Indian woman had definitely seen Grayson’s face, but it was unclear if she’d seen Lafayette’s, so keeping Grayson out of anyone’s line of sight as much as possible was wise.  
  
The Marquis really did slide his hands through Grayson’s hair, down his neck, then his chest, as though they were in the throes of true passion; it would further obscure Grayson’s face when the Rebels came into the room, and being as physically close as they could meant that it would be less suspicious- after all, who kept themselves at arm’s length during sex?  
  
And the Marquis really did thrust his hips downward as though he were grinding against Grayson’s; obviously, there was no point to the ruse at all if they weren’t going to at least pretend to be performing some sort of sexual act beneath the blankets, and that one was the most easily interpreted by a bystander.  
  
And if they were still wearing clothing, it would have been less awkward, but they were naked beneath a blanket and that inevitably meant that skin would touch skin and genitals would accidentally be stimulated.  
  
Hence why, by the time the door flew open, it was taking everything in Grayson’s power not to accidentally clench his teeth and bite down on Lafayette’s tongue, because whether the Frenchman realized it or not, he was now painfully hard and overcome with a sort of primal urge to _do_ something about it.  
  
And doing something about it might mean flipping Lafayette over and letting whatever happened next just go ahead and happen.  
  
 ** _BANG._**  
  
“Hey!” He heard the Marquis snap when the door opened and heavy footsteps quickly clomped inside. “Do you _mind?_ ”  
  
“Oh my-” That was a female voice with an Indian accent, and Grayson’s heart raced with panic until he realized that she sounded alarmed.  
  
“Shit, uh, sorry-” That was a man’s voice.  
  
“ _Mon dieu,_ those two idiots earlier, and now you? Can’t we get some _peace?_ ”  
  
“Two people came in here? Men?”  
  
“Yes,” Lafayette responded impatiently, still mimicking that maddening grinding motion that kept bumping against Grayson’s now rock-hard cock. The moan the older Knight made in that moment was not an act in any way. “A few minutes ago. Came in, saw us, then left. Now, may we _please?_ ”  
  
“Right, sorry about that, carry on.”  
  
The door shut, and footsteps hurried away.  
  
After one long, tense minute, Lafayette started giggling.  
  
“I didn’t expect that to work so well!” He exclaimed. “I would think that basing one’s self in a brothel would make them less squeamish, but apparently-”  
  
“ _Marquis,_ ” Grayson hissed, chest heaving. The Marquis had stopped the motions when the door had shut, but he was still close enough that Grayson’s cock was resting against his thigh, as hot and as eager as before.  
  
Lafayette frowned, and then looked down- his eyes widened slightly. “Oh.” He stared at Grayson’s cock for a moment, and then looked up at him. “Would, uh… Would you like me to take care of that before we leave?”  
  
Grayson didn’t even hesitate. He was beyond dignity at that point. He gave a little grunt and a jerk of his head as an affirmative.  
  
Lafayette grinned a grin just this side of devilish and then slid backwards, slowly moving down until he was face-level with Grayson’s cock; and Grayson moaned again, long and low, simply from realizing what he was about to do. The Marquis swallowed his cock, fingers circling around the base, and started bobbing his head, sucking and tonguing around the head, the foreskin- and Grayson let out a strangled sound that he was quite certain he’d never made before. His vision went spotty.  
  
“ _God,_ ” Grayson wheezed.  
  
The Marquis giggled around him, and the vibration made Grayson dig his fingers into the sheets, white-knuckled and desperate.  
  
Grayson restrained himself for one minute, then two, and then, in the midst of the third, he snapped: Lafayette’s attentions were nice, but they weren’t enough, and when the Marquis was in the middle of a particularly impressive maneuver with his tongue, Grayson grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him off.  
  
Lafayette looked surprised- even a little alarmed. “Galahad, have I-?” He squeaked as Grayson flipped them, pushing Lafayette into the bed and rolling up to straddle his hips, a reversal of what they’d been before. He went at Lafayette with all the ferocity of a physical attack, grinding their erections together erratically and biting at the Marquis’s shoulder until, thank _God_ , he finally climaxed, spilling with a hopeless groan onto Lafayette’s stomach. It took an extra minute or two of stuttered thrusting and rubbing to bring the Marquis off as well, and then Grayson flopped onto his back beside the younger Knight.  
  
For a moment, there was an exhausted silence.  
  
Then,  
  
“ _Sainte merde_.” Lafayette was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, apparently shell-shocked. “Galahad, that was-”  
  
“Entirely too much time spent doing something other than what we should be doing,” Grayson said quietly. “We need to go.”  
  
Lafayette nodded, still not looking at him. “Yes, yes we should- Perceval and Igraine will be worried.”  
  
They dressed quickly, avoiding eye-contact and keeping a close watch on the door to insure nobody came back in. _Stupid!_ Grayson thought. They’d wasted time with that extra- well- _dalliance_ and it had never occurred to either of them that the Rebels could have realized they’d been duped and come to find them again.  
  
Fully dressed, they made for the door, and Grayson turned back to Lafayette for a moment; the Marquis’s cheeks were still red, perhaps from embarrassment- or the suspicion that Grayson was irate with him?  
  
“Lafayette,” Grayson put a hand on his arm, and Lafayette tensed. He tried to think of what to say- ‘It’s alright’? ‘We needn’t speak of it again’? ‘For fuck’s sake don’t tell anyone about this’?  
  
Grayson’s mouth fell shut, and he removed his hand. Lafayette relaxed.  
  
Oh, fuck it.  
  
They could talk about it later.  
  
(Or never.  
  
Never worked too.)  
  
-End


End file.
